


The Alley of the Hawk

by CockAsInTheBird



Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Request Meme, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: To say that he was mildly shocked when Steve whispered those lewd words to him would be an understatement, but there's a promise to his tone that he'll make it all alright, later, behind fogged up windows.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: 500 Followers Mystery Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	The Alley of the Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> To celebrate 500 followers on my tumblr, I'm doing a Smut Mystery Prompt, and here's the third instalment, written for a dear friend!  
> 317\. "I think you'll be happy to know I'm not wearing any underwear."

Today has been a long day that started when the sun had barely found its place in the sky.

Neil was beating at his bedroom door, asking why it’s locked, threatening to kick it down, demanding that Billy get up _right now_ to mow the lawn, just to complain about what a shitty job he did after, shouting about how he has to do everything himself.

Billy would beat his pillows, lift weights till his muscles hurt, and smoke like a chimney, all to alleviate stress in one way or another.

At 12 Max was leaving to go play DnD with her little loser friends, ready to skate her way over there, but Billy needed to get out of the house, have a valid excuse, and it doesn’t get better than “watching out for his little sister.”

They’re on good terms now, after they had gotten in an intense fight and she screamed at him to just leave her and her friends alone, and after not spending every waking hour hating and antagonizing her, she’s not _as_ annoying anymore, and Billy thinks that perhaps his anger was the issue here, not her being a little shit.

That realisation helped him a lot in general. It’s around that time he “apologised” to Harrington the best he could, but when Steve was _nice_ and _understanding_ of his issues, it only made him _angry again_. Billy doesn’t believe he deserves to be forgiven so easily, no, Harrington should have hit him, defended himself, gotten pissed and told Billy to fuck off.

Instead they wound up at Benny’s diner, sharing a giant plate of fries and a milkshake each.

“My treat,” Steve insisted.

And that’s when _old issues_ resurfaced; the same exact _issues_ that meant they had to leave California. The same exact _issues_ that brought Billy’s wrath upon this pretty boy. The same exact _issues_ that led one thing to another, and now Billy knows the route from his house to the Harrington Mansion like the back of his hand; could drive it with his eyes closed now.

But he doesn’t want to seem _needy_ or _clingy_. Doesn’t want to _be_ what he is - the _way_ he is.

So after dropping Max off at the Wheeler’s house, the fiery redhead even going as far as to offer him a bit of a _smile_ , he didn’t go home. Didn’t drive to Steve’s house either _no matter how much he wanted to_.

Don’t be _needy_ , don’t be _clingy_. _You’ll see him later_.

So for four hours he drove around town, smoked by the quarry, got admired at a gas station when he refilled, passed Steve’s street far too many times, went to the empty pool that’s closed for the year and sat with his feet over the edge and smoked some more, restlessly kicking the tiling. Over the course of this time he checked his watch at least a billion times.

When it was _finally 4pm_ , he drove to pick up his sister and El - the gang having managed to convince both Steve and Billy to take them to the movies to watch the last screening of The Neverending Story, _which doesn’t exactly sound like something he wants to watch_ , but knowing Steve will be there, he agreed all too readily.

And as he pulls back up to the Wheeler’s again, he sees the brown BMW, Steve leaning against the door as he waits for the boys to pile into his car. Billy’s heart is beating like a painful drum in his aching chest, and when Steve sees him sitting and waiting for the girls, he _smiles_ at him and waves.

Billy is as always astounded and breathless by the way Steve smiles, the way Steve looks at him _now_ , like he’s _happy to see him_. He can’t smile back, he _wants to_ , but his face feels dull and incapacitated. He _wants_ to just kick open his car door, stomp up to Steve and fucking _kiss him_. Instead he simply waves back.

Then Max breaks the trance as she pulls open the door and crawls in to sit in the back with El.

“What the hell took you guys so long, I’m _starving_ ,” Billy complains as he looks over his shoulder at them.

Max is smart and doesn’t answer, and Billy is smart and doesn’t ask again. No he remains quiet as they follow the beemer, Max and El laughing loud and joyous behind him like girls their age do, talking about shit he doesn’t care for, just focuses on the car in front as they drive to Benny’s diner for early dinner before going to wolf down popcorn at the cinema.

-

The gang is eager and excited, like kids should be, running to the diner as they talk all too frantically about whatever it is kids talk about, Billy is _really_ not paying attention, when Steve is _right there_.

“Find a booth where we can all sit!” Steve shouts after them, and Billy’s not sure if they heard him at all. “Hey Hargrove, got a smoke?” his voice _kinder_ and friendly, _too friendly_ , as he addresses Billy.

Steve leans against the hood of the camaro, smiling all too wide. He’s dressed in high waisted jeans and a red crop top that shows just enough of a midriff for it to be _too much_ for Billy.

He takes up a spot next to Steve, just far away enough for it to not be _suspicious_ , but absolutely too far away for it to not be enough, yet even from here he can smell the floral soap and honey shampoo. Can’t help but think of how soft Steve’s skin is, how silky his hair is, all newly washed and clean of _him_. Wonders if the purple hickeys are still visible across his chest, up his thighs.

Even though Steve is trying his best to meet Billy’s gaze, he refuses to look at him _just in case_ it would be _too obvious_ what he’s thinking about, as he unwraps a fresh pack of Marlboro and offers one up.

When Billy ignites his lighter and reaches forth, Steve _touches his hand_ , _holds it steady_ as he leans in to bring his cigarette to the flame. There’s a burning sensation where his pale, soft hand connects them, and when Steve _dares rub Billy’s wrist with his fingers_ , there’s a pain shooting through his heart, a sharp _wanting_ for _more_. No, a _need_ for more. He’s caught staring at those pretty, pink lips when Steve pulls away and exhales a cloud.

“What’s wrong?” he asks with a wry smile, _clearly aware_.

“You know damn well ‘ _what’s wrong’,_ ” Billy snaps a bit harsher than intended as he continues to _force himself_ to look away.

Thankfully Steve takes it well and huffs a laugh filled with smoke.

They end up in silence after that; the comfortable kind that comes from being at peace together, easy and relaxed and pleasant, one where they don’t need words because there’s no longer any _doubt_ between them. Perhaps that’s what love is, as _cheesy_ and _gross_ as that may be, Billy ponders. To be able to just _exist_ together without it being awkward or stilted. Perhaps he’s fallen a bit in love with his ex-rival. Or perhaps he’s just in love with how he _feels_ when he’s with Steve, both _physical_ and _not_.

It isn’t till Steve finishes his cigarette, drops it on the asphalt and stomps it out, that he speaks,

“Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to tell you something.” He’s smiling like the cat that got the cream, licking his lips a bit too slowly as he goes to whisper in Billy’s ear, “I think you’ll be happy to know I’m not wearing any underwear.”

Billy’s heart skips several beats at that, before then going too fast - rapidly pumping blood through him, and there’s a certain rush of it going straight to his dick. He stares too long into those deep, dark eyes, _mischievous_ and _satisfied_ with the response as Billy short circuits.

“ _What?_ ”

Steve shrugs and tips his head to the side a bit, acting all innocent and oblivious, lips drawn tight in a smile that goes from ear to ear. He opens his mouth and takes a long inhale, insinuating that he’s about to say something, then simply turns around, hands in his pockets as he walks towards the diner.

Leaving Billy behind, baffled, astonished, dumbfounded.

-

The next two hours feels like _days_.

They sit in the diner, Billy and Steve across from one another.

The kids are still as energetic as before, their voices a jumble of words and phrases and retellings of DnD from today’s session. Steve chews on his straw as he tries to follow along with whatever they’re talking about, laughing when they laugh, nodding on occasions. Whenever he looks over at Billy, blue eyes flee to stare out the window instead, finding great interest in the pattern of how one street light flickers.

Before the movie starts, they go to let out water by the urinals of the cinema, Billy standing right next to Steve, having hoped to catch a glimpse, _see if he’s telling the truth_ , the urge near irresistible to just take a quick look, but the other men around them might not take too kindly to something like that.

And during the movie they sit together at the end of the row.

Steve, Billy, Max, El, Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas.

He didn’t care for the movie before, only going along as a sign of _friendliness_ and to have an excuse to not be home, but _now_. Now he’s almost _hating_ having to sit here, next to Steve, shoulders nearly touching, shoes pressed together on the dark floor, only an armrest between them.

For the first twenty _arduous_ minutes, Steve doesn’t do anything, doesn’t say anything, showing no sign of registering how _near_ they are, just watches the movie in silence with a smile, while Billy is sat next to him, burning up despite his shirt being unbuttoned _as always_ , mind racing with thoughts and images of _Steve Steve Steve_.

So distracted by all of that, that he nearly _jumps_ when Steve touches his hand. Same softness and tenderness from earlier on the parking lot, the way Steve always touches him with just a hint of hesitance when they’re not completely alone.

But the cinema is dark, the kids are _entranced_ , and there’s barely a handful of people besides them, so maybe it’s safe enough.

Billy raises his fingers into the touch, thinking that Steve wants to hold hands, intertwine them, any of that stupid romantic shit that he loves and Billy _pretends_ to only _barely tolerate_ , but the touch moves past that, a feather across the back of his hand, up to gently and carefully grab him by the wrist.

At that, Billy finally looks down, keeps facing the big screen but pays acute attention to what Steve is doing, _where he’s leading his hand_ , placing it on his knee, Billy’s fingers in between spread legs. He continues to guide the hand further up, towards the heat of where his thighs meet, effectively sending Billy’s heart rate sky high.

When he finally turns his head, he finds Steve _staring right back_ , a small and restrained smile, and in that moment, Billy feels like he can read Steve’s thoughts, knows _exactly_ what’s on his mind, never doubts it for a _second_ , and is proved right when Steve stands up and climbs over the seat to walk along the empty row behind them.

Billy whips around to Max, and hisses out, “We’re going for a smoke, don’t fucking go _anywhere_.”

“Yeah yeah,” she groans all indifferent and waves him away, eyes big and caught in the movie.

-

The bathroom at the Hawk is as clean as it ever gets, and perhaps not too shockingly, empty. Movies are running and people are seated.

Steve stands looking at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair, not that it looks any different to Billy now than before.

He takes heavy steps towards the brunette, announcing himself and catches Steve’s eyes in the mirror, watching as Billy approaches and steps behind him. Billy leans in to run his nose up Steve’s neck, inhaling deeply and humming out pleasantly, blinking slowly as he keeps pressing his face into the crook there, not quite kissing yet.

Eyes dart back to the mirror where heavenly blue meets chocolate brown, a feverish intensity there as Steve _stares_ back. Gently, but with no hesitation, Billy snakes his arms around Steve’s waist, past the belt and up to touch where skin shows between jeans and the top.

When there’s no ‘ _stop_ ’, he keeps going, curls his fingers around the red fabric and lifts up, exposing Steve’s chest to the both of them in the mirror. Bitten and marked, purple and red, Billy eyes his masterwork with an appreciative gaze, and with one hand keeping the shirt away, he moves the other up to graze his fingers across each little bruise his lips left just two days ago.

Steve hums a bit, erotic and turned on, and if more were to happen now, it wouldn’t be the first time they’d found their way together in public. And perhaps that thought strikes Steve just as it does Billy, for he pushes back into him, rubbing his soft ass against where he finds a slight bulge already.

“Fuck, Stevie…” Billy huffs and breathes against Steve’s neck, eyes closed as he relishes in the slow friction, kissing sloppy and half-minded against pale skin. “You really wanna do this here? Where the kids could just walk in any moment?”

“I would have maybe pushed you into a stall first,” Steve laughs, a slight stutter to it. “But I was thinking your car? The movie is like two hours, we could find an alley, park there, let me ride your cock?”

A growl escapes by the enchantment of those words, and Billy bites into Steve’s neck, earning him an illicit little hiss and smirk.

“How am I supposed to say no when you put it like that?”

-

Neither of them feel particularly bad for just abandoning the gang like that, but they’ll be quick, hidden in this alleyway, not too far away from the theatre, a bit of fun while the others gawk and gape at the magic of movies.

But it’s hard to be remorseful, when Steve is moaning _like this_ , Billy two fingers deep in him in the driver's seat of the camaro.

Steve didn't lie about going commando today; told Billy, “When I found out you were tagging along, I hoped I’d get to have you alone like this.”

It took Steve less than two seconds to start getting undressed when Billy turned off the engine, whereafter he crawled right onto his lap, hard and bottomless, knees over Billy’s shoulders, feet locked behind the headrest, back against the steering wheel. 

“ _Ah-h, mmh, fuck, Billy-_ ” he _whines_ , hands placed firm on Billy’s legs for support as he lifts and angles his ass to allow Billy access with lubed up fingers.

His other hand squeezes Steve’s leaking prick, using the precum to slick up the flesh, keeping him hard and crying like that. His own lonesome cock aches where it lies full against his stomach; the button down having been opened completely to avoid staining it, _and_ giving Steve something to admire.

“ _Billy, please, just- oh- just fuck me already!_ ” Steve’s voice pitched high with lust and impatience, brows drawn together, his arms shaking underneath his own weight.

“Just don’t wanna hurt you, baby,” Billy purrs.

He watches with great interest as he pumps two fingers in and out of Steve’s wet hole, making a scissoring motion to stretch him properly.

“ _Mmh,_ we don’t exactly have time for that, _and I need you so bad_ ,” Steve says with the sweetest, most alluring tone he can.

And God if that doesn’t go straight to Billy’s twitching dick.

“You sure?” He wants to double check anyways.

“Yes- yes! Just- get a condom, I don’t wanna ruin my favourite pants.”

Billy chuckles lightly at that thought as he leans to reach for the glovebox, absolutely turned on by the idea of Steve walking around _brimming with him_ , _his cum dripping out and running down his thighs_. _Perhaps another time._

The condom rolls on with ease, Billy having become quite the expert with one through time, but he _has_ been getting _a lot_ of practice lately what with Steve and his more _adventurous side_ , and wearing a rubber when fucking in public makes for an easy and quick cleanup. He gives himself a few good strokes to lube up good and nice, ensuring that Steve gets a smooth ride as he aligns himself with the hole that flutters eagerly to _suck him in_.

Greedy, starved, zealous, Steve sits himself on that veiny dick, ass fully flush with Billy’s hips, breathlessly gasping and cursing around his name, “ _Fuck Billy…_ ”

“ _Mmmh,_ ” Billy hums and licks his lips, staring down with adoration at how he’s buried _deep_ inside of Steve’s ass, tight with lack of preparation, but- “You feel so _good_ baby, _taking my cock so well_.”

He brings his hands to grab Steve by the hips and guide him in a circular motion, muscles clenching around him that can only be described as _beautiful_ , eliciting groans and causing him to dig in his nails.

Steve’s _panting_ , bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat, the windows fogged up, telling anyone that would walk by _exactly_ what was going on, and when he lifts up to _fuck himself on Billy’s fat erection_ , they shake the entire car with his fervor; each time he sinks down he moans _more_ ; moans with less and _less self control_.

“Take off your shirt, _pretty boy_ ,” Billy drawls out and swipes his tongue across shiny and sharp teeth. “Wanna _see you_.”

It’s a hurried motion that takes less than three seconds for Steve to yank off the crop top and grab on to Billy’s knees again, refusing to wait even one moment in the haze of his neediness. 

Billy, however, faced with marks of his own making, takes time to appreciate how _perfectly_ purple suits Steve’s pale skin, blooming across his pecs, his _tits_ , near nipples that strut now, _begging_ to be touched. And who is he not to _oblige_. Hands travel up from hips, past the waist, to Steve’s chest - the brunette seemingly lost in chasing his own high, that he doesn’t notice where Billy is going till he _presses hard against the sensitive buds_.

“ _A-ah! Fuck, Billy!_ ” And he throws his head back.

Steve’s _entire body_ tenses at that, each muscle flexing and twitching, _contracting around Billy’s steely cock_ , and he can’t help himself but to _thrust_ into the _clenching hole_ , the rim taking a chokehold on the base of his prick. Steve has to bring up a hand against the roof of the car to keep himself from hitting his head, while also giving him the ideal leverage to _push down hard, bodies colliding, skin slapping together in a lascivious and erotic rhythm_.

“ _God_ , you’re such a little _slut for my cock, huh baby?_ ” Billy _growls_ like a ravenous wolf as he _pounds_ into Steve, forcing out every little cry and moan, telling him that he’s hitting just the right spot.

“ _Billy- Billy, ah-a, fuck- fuck-_ ” Steve whimpers and looks down to watch one hand on his hip that _pulls him down_ , another _rubbing hard against his nipple_. 

“ _Yeah, harrh, listen to yourself_ ,” and Billy pauses to listen to how Steve _mewls_ , revelling in the fact that he’s the cause of that. “So _loud_ and _lewd, baby_ , _calling out my name like that_.”

“ _Billy._ ”

He’s a confident guy, Keg King and lady killer, and while shit like _emotions_ and _feelings_ stuns him, _this_ brings him _alive, lust coiling in his gut, burning hot and white, ramping up to a fever pitch as he fucks with wild abandon into Steve’s wet cunt_.

Billy hasn’t bothered masturbating in a good while, _no_ , he saves all of that _pent up energy_ for _Steve_ , to _fill him up_ ; desire blinding him to anyone else but _his princess_.

“ _Mmhnn- ahh, fuck, Stevie_ , can’t wait to get you alone tonight,” he says, voice fucked out and _perverted_ , Steve looking at him as he speaks, “Drop off all the little shits and then _fuck you into your mattress till you’re a mess, pump you full of my cum._ ”

Steve’s eyes screws shut tight, mouth wide open as he moans, “ _Yes, oh God, Billy-_ ”

“ _Yeah? You want that?_ ”

“ _Yes! Please! Fuck-_ ” He nods the best he can, hair bouncing.

“You’re such a _good little whore for me, princess,_ so _needy for my cock_.”

“ _Billy- Billy please,_ ” Steve croons, all pathetic and _close_.

“Anything,” Billy responds with fast devotion, a promise that he gladly lives up to, knowing well what it is Steve is begging for, _wants to hear him say it anyways_.

“ _Touch me, please, ah-h- I’m so so close, fuck…_ ”

Billy grins wide, so self satisfied it’s nearly disgusting, and he closes his fingers firm around Steve’s slick erection; he gets _so fucking wet_ , _leaking profusely, swears it only happens when he’s with Billy like this._

“ _Just like that, yes! Oh fuck, I’m- ah-_ ”

“ _Yeah_ , _cum for me baby, wanna watch you- show me what I do to you_.”

Billy jerks him off _quick_ and _crude_ , _knows_ how Steve likes it, how he _needs it_ ; _loves_ being manhandled, talks about that whenever he’s with Billy he feels _small_ and _light_.

And Steve cums with a loud and _unadulterated_ _moan_ , stilling his entire body in a tense pose as Billy fucks him _fast; slamming quickly against his prostate, hand milking him good till he’s emptied out on his own chest_.

It is a _glorious_ thing to watch, a masterpiece of performance only for _him_ , a grand show for a one man audience that Billy gets to relive again and again and again. Steve’s jaw drops as he continues to cry out like he’s a goddamn porn star, overstimulated and _loving it_.

Billy’s own orgasm is far less showy; a few shallow, brutish _thrusts_ , grunting through gritted teeth, he shoves Steve down onto him _hard_ as his hips stutter through completion, waves of impossible heat pouring out and leaving him a puddle of bliss and euphoria.

Time is lost to them, as they sit like that; Steve’s one leg having fallen between the seats as he went limp with exhaustion, still firmly planted in Billy’s lap, who’s soft and complacent and _fucking tired_ , both of them breathing heavy.

“We should… we should go back…” Steve mumbles with closed eyes.

Billy’s watching the way Steve’s cum slowly slips down his chest, running over his abs and nearing his pubic hair.

“Do we have to?” he eventually manages to ask.

And Steve chuckles at that, the vibrations through his body clenching around Billy’s spent cock and he can’t help the sore “ooh”s and “ahh”s as he tries to pull away from it.

“Sadly we do. Can’t have the kids walk home alone in the dark, _besides_ …” Steve grinds his ass onto Billy’s lap, making him wince in _not quite pain, not quite pleasure_ , but definitely _too much_. “Think you promised to… _fuck me into my mattress?_ ”


End file.
